Wander (Main protagonist)
Wander is the main character in Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic, fun-loving intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his best friend and trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. The creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. Physical appearance Wander is a tangerine being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He has three black stripes of beard hair on his chin. He is usually seen with a big floppy green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He also wears sky blue shoes the same colour of Sylvia with white aglets, and a black stripe in the middle of the shoes. He is rarely seen without a wide smile. Personality Wander is very optimistic, friendly, and in many ways, annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. He travels the galaxy, called Yander, helping people no matter what. Powers and Abilities Cartoon Physiology: 'Wander is obviously a cartoon. He has demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. He has shown that he is capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds, while being chased by Lord Hater running off the screen then coming back on the other side running over Hater in the process.In ''The Greatest and The Good Deed he is able to quickly switch costumes and play different roles of people and even more bizarre feats. 'Superspeed: '''When chased by Lord Hater in The Picnic, he has to keep running to dodge Hater's lasers. '''Niceness: '''Like the "New Series" promo said, "He's the friendliest face in outer space." He is seen not misbehaving, even with Lord Hater. But in ''The Good Deed, he does not help Lord Hater with his ship.However, he still keeps his over-friendly demenor. 'Camera Flash: '''In The Picnic and The Greatest, Peepers attacks him. Wander easily uses his camera to hurt his eyes and defeat Peepers, causing him to complain about his eye. '''Orbal juice:'He uses Orbal juice so he and Sylvia can fly and breath in space in continuos episodes(The Good Deed, The Pet, The Bad Guy). 'Brains: '''While Wander may not be smart to realize when he's in serious danger or tell that Lord Hater and Peepers are evil doers he does know how to get rid of the Troll, who was pestering the Goats from the planet of Baaaa-Hala, by ignoring him and doing nothing agressive towards him when he insults him, knowing well that if he does the troll would grow more bigger and stronger. '''The Power Of Love: '''In The Egg, Wander uses something called "The Power Of Love" to help him carry the egg back to it's nest as an alternative of physical strength. Which ultimately gets him nowhere. Gallery Trivia *The creator, Craig McCracken's very first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body and a different looking hat. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander, also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph, Irving Du Bois from the show ''Phineas and Ferb, and had a small role in Despicable Me. *Wander is also based off of a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander is attracted to small red lazers like a cat shown in "The Prisoner". *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles the Disney character Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *He is a bit too obsessed with helping others, and will even have panic attacks when not helping for too long a period of time as shown in "The Fugitives". *Wander's name is based on the verb of the same name, which is a term for exploring, moving or turning. *In "The Fugitives", it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". *He may be a little deaf as shown in "The Picnic" when he misheard Lord Hater saying he doesn't care and assumes he said the word "where", and when Lord Hater chased him stating he wanted to destroy him, he thought he wanted the mayo sandwich. *Wander bears personality traits very similar to Flapjack from The Misadventures Of Flapjack. *He can use his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner". *In "The Bad Guy", he wore a fake mustache and pretended to be a villain, whom he calls himself "Wild Wooly Wander". *The episode "The Egg" shows he is really good with caring for children. *"The Fugitives" states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: #Starts down in his left toe. #Rises up through his gutty works (guts). #Makes his heart all warm and toasty. #Floats up past his uvula. #Ends at the top of his head Quotes *"Hater! Is that you? It's me, WANDER!!!" *"Howdy, fellas! Folks call me Wander, and we really like your town!" *"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" *"Crazy, Huh?!?!" *"Mustard or Mayo, Mustard or Mayo?" *"I'll do it myself, with THE POWER OF LOVE!" * "A little lump of love will take the buck out of the bronco!" * "Look at you and your little hat! YOU ARE SO CUTE, I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" * "Later, Hater!" * "If you start down in the right path, you end up in the right place." * "Shut up, THERE'S A FOOD COURT?!" * What an adorable, little troll! Photo Gallery ''To view the '''Wander photo gallery, click here ...'' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protoganists